Nowadays, all the processes for preparing silver ions in the art are focusing on the reactions carried out between metal oxides and element silver (Ag0). For example, titanium dioxide is mixed with element silver (Ag0) in a polymeric resin sol of particulate inorganic silicates, and the element silver is oxidized to silver ions (Ag+) by heating and chemical reaction or by electrochemistry reaction.
However, the processes for preparing silver ions in the art have several disadvantages.
(1) As silver ions (Ag+) are prepared in a solution, the preparation process is quite complicated and the cost is higher.
(2) The process for coating the resultant silver ions (Ag+) on relevant products is complicated. The preparation time is long. The resultant products have low plasticity. Therefore, it is difficult to carry out a mass production at low cost, or meet the needs for substrates having different materials, different sizes and different shapes in the instant market.